Be Very, Very Quiet
by animetedgamer
Summary: Someone's Audino hunting! N gets a surprise when he stumbles upon a trainer waiting at the side of the road. Curiosity killed the cat, after all...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story aside from the random trainer.

A/N: I had to do this. I always found the thought of how N would react to a situation like this hilarious, and I tried to do my best to make it funny. I hope it worked. Also, I know it's short, but this isn't meant to be terribly long, just short and to the point.

Be Very, Very Quiet

The plan was simple: Ghetsis would give a speech in Accumula Town detailing the horrible fate of Pokemon captured by humans and N would be a bystander in the audience, monitoring the crowd's reaction and getting a feel for what human beings were _really _like. N couldn't deny the apprehension he felt about being around so many monsters, the kind that would deny his friends their freedom and have no regret about it, but he supposed the walk there would relieve some of that tension.

He and Sage Ghetsis had agreed to arrive separately to the town, ensuring there would be no suspicion place on him as a member of Team Plasma, and he was grateful to have the opportunity to walk outside on his own. So far, it had been a wonderful experience; there wasn't a cloud in the sky and he could hear the voices of free Pokemon in the tall grass. They were having fun, he deduced, their playful tones and words encouraging him to work towards others of their kinds' freedom.

He was almost to Nacrene City when, quite suddenly, a wrench was thrown into the workings of his wonderful day: a single young Pokemon trainer was crouched at the edge of the grass, a Pokeball held tightly in his hand as he waited for something. What it was, N wasn't sure.

Still, he boiled with anger that he had to contain. That trainer was going to be battling with another Pokemon, he could tell, and both creatures would be hurt by the proceedings. Still, maybe if he distracted the boy, he could delay the fight.

Forcing his voice to be as pleasant as possible through the anguish he felt, he approached the trainer. "Are you going to catch something?" N asked, just the slightest edge of wariness in his tone.

The boy turned to him with a withering gaze. "Would you be quiet?" he hissed softly. "You'll scare it away!"

"Scare what away?" the older teen asked, shocked at the way he was addressed. It seemed his initial misgivings about the boy were well founded.

The trainer grimaced. "Look, you can watch, but don't get in my way. I'll talk as much as you want later," he bargained. N couldn't say he was happy about the situation, but it wasn't in his nature to be confrontational. He simply nodded silently in affirmation, and with a heavy heart, he waited to see the impending battle. After all, observation was the foundation of understanding a situation.

He waited with the trainer for a few minutes, wondering exactly what was going to happen. A few more passed and N was becoming antsy. At this rate, he would have to be leaving to meet Ghetsis in Accumula.

_-Rustle-_

"THERE!"

N nearly jumped out of his skin as the grass shifted and the boy shouted as he released his Pokemon. It was a Throh, N noticed, and it was making its way rapidly towards a pale pink monster.

"Throh! Use Vital Throw!" the trainer commanded, and N watched as the Audino fainted in a single hit. "Yeah, we got him!" he cheered, recalling his Pokemon and turning to face the green haired man behind him. His celebration ended as he saw the look in the other's eyes. "Dude, are you all right?"

N's mouth was hanging open in a mixture of shock, horror, surprise, and disgust. "You…you…why would you do that?"

"Audino hunting?" the boy asked. "They're _super_ good for experience! Lots of people do it," he added cheerfully, smiling again at his victory and positive that his Throh had gained a level.

The elder couldn't take it any longer. "People like you are exactly the reason that I have to change the world. You can't just hurt innocent Pokemon like that," he said agitatedly, but still managing to maintain an outward calm.

"Then…how will I level up my Pokemon?"

N was taken aback for just a moment before heaving a sigh in revulsion. Recognizing a lost cause when he saw one, he simply shook his head before stalking towards the city.

Behind him, the boy scratched his head. "Huh. I wonder what's eating him," he wondered idly before settling back down to watch the grass again.


End file.
